Testing custom complex deployments presents a challenge because individually testing components will not reveal errors in system integration. Examples of a complex systems include electrical, mechanical, electro-mechanical, and HVAC systems. (To simplify the discussion below, these systems are referred to as electrical and mechanical systems.) Instead, the components must be tested in place (in situ) to ensure that the system as a whole works as desired. Testing a single system component must take into account and possibly modify the operating conditions of the system as a whole. In a system with a large number of components and tests, this results in a complex testing procedure that can take a relatively long time to complete because each component test requires establishing a new set of operating conditions. In addition, if tests will be run on a currently operating system, the ability to establish arbitrary operating conditions is limited. Although tools exist that allow automated establishment of operating conditions, these tools lack the ability to coordinate and validate multiple operating conditions across multiple tests.